Rokar Gentari
Rokar Gentari (age:~25years) born Diamuzin Gentari (Clan name, First Name) in the Caracol Peaks, the mountain range north of Mdensk. Gentari is a wroth warlock and warlord, who uses his hatred and malice to irk out his own brand of justice against those who destroyed his clan. Now, Rokar Gentari, ravages the northern continent of Keyora destroying any centers of civilization. Appearance Rokar Gentari is a black dragonborn of seven feet tall, weighing around 250lbs. Green eyes sit embedded beneath a prominent brow. Thick black leathery rope-like appendages grow from his head and flow back, similar to dreadlocks; these are decorated with various bone trinkets and sashes. A wide maw of a mouth that doesn't quite rest even when closed drips corrosive saliva from the right cheek. Rokar wears purple acolyte robes underneath severely battle worn leathers. Rokar leaves the back and arms exposed to reveal his previous torture. Rough edges at the ends of fleshy stumps mark where his wings and tail once were. Early Life Diamuzin Gentari was born to a medium sized clutch cohort of seven eggs. As a child he excelled at hunting among the Caracol Peaks and developed a fierce loyalty to the Diamuzin clan. Years of Hiding and Capture Around the time of Gentari's maturing his clan was targeted by the zealots of The Knights of the Perpetual Vigilance, an ultra religious military entity aiming to prevent any future upheaval, who were set on blaming chromatic dragonborn for what happened to the world. The Diamuzin clan tried fleeing to neighboring cities for sanctuary and help but nobody came to their aid out of fear of what the Knights would do to them. The Diamuzin clan took refuge deep within the western range of the Caracol mountains, from here Gentari led a cohort of his clutchmates into the Heartsblood Forest to raid and harass the outskirts of the Knights' camp within. On one such raid Gentari and his crew were captured and brought to the Knight's stronghold of Heartswood. The Knights wanted to know the location where the rest of the Diamuzin clan was hiding. Tortured and interrogated everyday Gentari saw the worst of all as the Knights forced him to watch his clutchmates killed in front of him. From there they butchered his wings and cleaved off his tail. Still no answer. For months the Knights pulled a single scale from his hide and burned the wound shut while asking the same question. Finally having enough they announced his upcoming execution. Pact for Escape Praying for mercy or more along the lines of retribution, Gentari was greeted with the form of Hoar also known as The Doombringer, the god of revenge and retribution. A pact was made between them granting Gentari power to corrupt and influence the minds of the hateful. Gentari can only influence after reliving the pain he went through, to cast his newly granted magic he must pry another scale from his body. Gentari staged a prison riot after influencing the prisoners around him. After slaughtering the guards and any officer of he could find he went forth. Gentari, after losing everyone he knew, adopted the title "Rokar" meaning clanless in draconic. Scourge of Society Since his escape Rokar Gentari has been ravaging the cities that denied his people sanctuary and does the bidding of his patron. The last that was seen of him and his hoard was years ago when rumor has it he went into Ulric's Maze, a labyrinthine landscape of mesas and canyons east of the petty kingdom of Ordheim. Category:People